black_static_and_swervefandomcom-20200214-history
Feed the Elephant (song)
"Feed the Elephant" is a song by Black Static and Swerve. It is featured as the titular song for the CD Feed the Elephant as the fifth track. The song is 4 minutes 40 seconds long. Audio Lyrics Oh yeah! (Waa~) Just life you answer and you know it(?) And our (?) not so second to time(?) Your conscious mind might fire six thousands Neurotic juices inside While in the same, same second two(?) subconscious mind We use like four billions neurons Just keep that in mind. ('Kay(?)) We'll rise to the top And we're not gonna stop 'Cause we feed the stampede Of the elephants in our mind. When we dream night and day 'Cause we pray all our dreams Cannot fix on (?) in the elephant. (Elephant, elephant, elephant, elephant, elephant) Wah! (Waoaoao~) The subconscious mind. It's powerful. You know. So, pretend you're already the first And you wanted to be relief in your self ecstasy(?). Because your mind knows not of the life Or difference between your thoughts and reality. We will rise to the top And we're not gonna stop 'Cause we feed the stampede Of the elephants in our mind. When we dream night and day 'Cause we pray all our dreams Cannot fix on (?) in the elephant. (Elephant, elephant, elephant, elephant) And I want you to see Your haunt(?) has fully become reality. And I want you to think You're about to make some dreams and say that You better come(?) true And sleep on the truth About (?) something with me. 'Cause when your mind stops ticking And your thoughts start rhythm You're better off little and the truth(?) of your dream. We will rise to the top And we're not gonna stop 'Cause we feed the stampede Of the elephants in our mind. When we dream night and day 'Cause we pray all our dreams Cannot fix on (?) in the elephant. Subconscious mind is like the rhythm Booming, booming reminisce(?) in the time. Programmed to keep you doing. Programmed in the way you react The way emotions weren't. Your perceptions fused and impact You're chasing feeling musically. another two times concurrently with the next two verse We'll go! We don't know the road we know (so) So, we'll find What we've seen in our mind A million times before. We'll go to the world of dreams and death(?) To please(?) our want All right! Make me have it all to death(?) Here we go! We will rise to the top And we're not gonna stop 'Cause we feed the stampede Of the elephants in our mind. When we dream night and day 'Cause we pray all our dreams Cannot fix on (?) in the elephant. We will rise to the top And we're not gonna stop 'Cause we feed the stampede Of the elephants in our mind. When we dream night and day 'Cause we pray all our dreams Cannot fix on (?) in the elephant. External link * The song on ReverbNation * The song on BSS Facebook Category:Feed The Elephant Category:Rascal Tunes Category:Songs